wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikiality:Sound Advice
Please post the name of the page As a "link", by placing 2 sets of square brackets around the name, and as a "section" by placing 2 sets of equal signs outside both those brackets, like this: Page Name you want all your fellow Wikiality.com users to review and gently guide toward greatness. (Before posting your page, please review this List of Common Problems new pages have. You should also want to visit Dr. Stephen Colbert, D.F.A.'s helpful Spelling, Punctuation, and Grammar Guidebookpage.) Newest pages for review go at the top of the page. Pages should stay on the Sound Advice page for a minimum of one week before being nominated for consideration as a Featured Article or Wikiality.com Featured Word page. Pages which are posted for Featured Article Nomination or Wikiality.com Featured Word Nomination during any given calendar month will be eligible for "Featured Article of the Month" or "Wikiality.com Featured Word of the Month" for that month. Please note: you may nominate your own pages for Featured Articles or Wikiality.com Featured Words once they have "passed" Peer Review, and are encouraged to vote on "Features" nominations as a demonstration of your love for Our Glorious Stephen. This page is for constructive criticism ("Tips" or "Wags") only. If you want to be nasty, ask your mother to come down to the basement and slap you. Any abuse on this page may result in banning and a call to your mother. ---- ---- ArchivesPeer Review pages will be automatically archived after three weeks, or after their time in "Features" nomination process, if applicable. =July 2009= # Meg Whitman Can we use this now......huh...purty please with a cherry on top and bribe under the table...LOL!--Amadscientist 22:17, September 29, 2010 (UTC) =June 2009= Definition of Truthiness Series #Brevitruthiness #River City, Iowa --PhantomDuck 21:53, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Foreign Culture Series #Tentacle Monster #Yuri --Mutopis 13:45, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Tentacle Monster Amazing work! I feel like I know everything there is to know about tentacles, tentacle monsters and tentacle raep to last a while now! Let a few more other editor-heroes check it out and add their suggestions before moving it over for voting!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:27, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Yuri I'm going to have to get to this tomorrow, sorry.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Travelogue Series # Chinatown # Hawaii --PhantomDuck 15:53, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Chinatown Nice mix of text and lists with a healthy dose of images sprinkled throughout. The only thing standing in its way to being featured is the number of red links! When those links go from red to blue, it will be ready to move to the featured page to be voted on.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:34, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Hawaii One visit to this page and I feel as though I've visited the entire state! As soon as the red links are fixed, it should be good to go.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:34, 2 July 2009 (UTC) * Maybe add a glossary section to Americanize some of those freakish unAmerican words!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Recreation Series # Mile High Club # Slutty Flight Attendant # Flight Attendant # Pool Halls # Drive-In Movie --PhantomDuck 15:53, 24 June 2009 (UTC) =May 2009= Colbanium *Nominated by Atenea del Sol Suggestions I like it. On to the voting! --Atenea del Sol 14:06, 14 June 2009 (UTC) =April 2009= Barack Obama (Secret Republican) *Posted by dan.carriero@yahoo.com 20:45, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Suggestions There seems to be more pictures than text. Maybe if the images were a little smaller and moved around a bit? Also, if the intro described what the page was going to be about a little more clearly, that might make it easier to add more to the page. For instance, is this page supposed to be about how Obama is actually a Republican? Does that mean he will he deliver "real Americans" to the promised land of Ronald Reagan? So far, Obama has picked his cabinet, signed several laws and visited a few countries. In what way have these actions--which GOP leaders have denounced--were actually something that Reagan would have done himself?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:19, 28 April 2009 (UTC) UPDATE * Apparently, there is an army of Secret Republicans we didn't know were out there. In addition to Obama Secret Republican, there's now a Kanye West (Secret Republican). I can see this becoming the new "Religious Babies." * Maybe you can include a bit about other Secret Republicans?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:56, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Armagaydon Suggestions I think all this page needs is a little more explanation. Instead of a few points, maybe there could be an explanation for each of the points. America needs to know all the details, no matter how liberal or how gay they are! For instance, we all know why we should avoid the Armagaydon, but how do each of the points in the "Ways To Prevent It" section help us do that? Also, there's no mention of a gay anti-Christ! How can there be an Armagaydon without a gay anti-Christ!? Maybe this page can be written like a gay "Omen?" You remember that movie about that boy with the "666" on his forehead. There's got to be more online about Revelations. Hell, I don't think we even have a page about The Book of Revelations!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:40, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Christ's Razor Suggestions The idea behind this page just cracks me up! However, I think the page needs a set up (introduction) before it gets into the punch line. I also think if it sounded more like a commercial, it will be ready for voting.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:51, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I love the concept, but you need to watch more razor commercials to get a sense of how it should flow, because right now it seems a bit choppy. I'd say once it's smooth it's featured-word material. --Atenea del Sol 15:14, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Ponzi Motor Company * Posted by: Atenea del Sol Suggestions The intro needs to be a little shorter. As it stands, there is only one section, if the intro was shortened a little bit, some of it could be "expanded" into more sections. For instance, there could be a section on who PMC has fought (this could include the government and other companies that have R&D departments to work on innovations). I love the bit about buying up smaller companies; it sounds so very Microsoft! Maybe you can add how they fight unions and their employees in that section too. It might be funny to have a section on their "only idea" too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:00, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Saturday Night Live I made the entire page, enjoy! --PearlsFan 21 03:20, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Suggestions I added a few sections and moved things around a bit. It seemed to be more of a bunch of lists than an encycloptic entry. Try putting more explanations in the sections. Also, I added a section for Lorne Michaels. You have to write something about him!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:10, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Footnotes